All the Right Reasons
by HoshiToTsuki
Summary: After Roy's death, Riza wrestles with paying the bills and raising their four year old daughter. Her heart is still healing,but she knows that can't get in her way. When a helping hand reaches out, will she find a new love? EdwardXRizaXRoy
1. Monsters and Evictions

**A.N. MY SECOND GIFT STORY!!!! Yes and it is the same pairing as the last one, too. I recommend the other one if you like this one!!! **

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 **

"Momma, Momma I dreamt bad things again," a little girl in the hallway sniffled, rubbing her eyes. She wore a little blue nightdress, and a fluffy teddy bear hung from her hand, touching the ground. It was almost as big as her. Her long black hair hung in waves to her waist, and her eyes were a beautiful brown with a hint of gold along the edges.

"Come here, sweety," her mother said, suppressing a sigh and reaching her arms out for her daughter. The little girl ran forward on her bare feet and clung to her mother.

"Momma, Momma," she cried into her mother's night shirt.

"Tell Momma what happened," she picked the girl up and cradled her in her lap.

"The monsters were hurtin' Daddy and mista' Ed," she sobbed. "And I couldn't help 'em, cause I was in a bird cage," she looked up at her mother with a tears stained face.

"It's alright, it's alright," she patted her daughter's head. "None of that is real. Ed's alright, he's at home in bed fast asleep," she reassured the four year old.

"What about Daddy?" she asked, wiping her eyes. Her mother remained silent, not sure what to say… and she knew she had to say something.

The little girl bit her lip, looking worriedly up at her mother. "Daddy is in a good place, right?"

"Right, that's right! Daddy's just fine," she wiped the tears from her daughter's cheek. "And nobody's going to stuff you into a bird cage."

"Alright, Momma," the girl snuggled down into her mother's bed. Hugging the teddy bear she fell asleep almost instantly against the soft pillows.

"I guess you're sleeping here tonight," the woman laughed lightly, finding it humorous that she didn't even ask anymore. She slept in here most nights, anyway. "Goodnight, Amber," she smiled at the toddler.

"Night, Momma," she yawned.

Laying back down, she wrapped an arm around the girl, and closed her eyes to try and sleep again. But she couldn't manage to keep the thoughts from her head.

Rolling onto her back and opening her eyes, she stared up at the dark ceiling.

"Oh, Roy," she sighed sadly. "It wasn't you time to go, it really wasn't. If I had the chance to go back to that day…," the woman whispered, slowly drifting back into sleep. Her clock read 3:34 A.M.

"I'd trade anything to get you back. Amber needs her Daddy," she said, a single tear slipping down her cheek and into her blonde hair as she fell asleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

That night, dreams tormented Riza, threatening to wake her up at any moment. Most of the time, she was crying in the dreams, and she saw him, battling for his life. Another dream was of Ed… and he was dying, too, but he was still trying to save Roy.

The worst dream of all was of herself, in a birdcage, shrunk down to miniature size, and the monsters were holding herAmber. She screamed for them to release her daughter, but all they did was laugh evilly, and in one split second, a beast opened its mouth, and dropped the tiny girl into gaping blackness.

Riza heard her daughter's screaming, and moaned with pain, and then, she was awake.

Sunlight was streaming through the window, birds were chirping outside, and the curtains were blowing from a slight breeze.

Amber was beside her, safe and sound, and she was normal size.

"Thank God that it was all a dream," Riza sighed, sitting up slowly as not to wake Amber. She quietly left the room, and walked down to the kitchen, stretching and yawning in the meantime.

Opening the front door, she picked up the paper and waved to her neighbor across the street. Returning to the kitchen, she made a coffee and toast, and sat down to read the paper.

Somewhere in the middle of the paper were the words IN MEMORIAM. 

Riza's eyes scanned the page, and her eyebrows shot up at reading the article.

_Today marks the eigth anniversary of Brigadier General Maes Hughes' death. He is most noted for… _

But Riza's eyes were attracted mostly to a picture of the man, standing next to herself, Fury, Havoc, Armstrong, Breda, Hughes, Falman… and Roy.

Her eyes crinkled in the corners as she smiled at the picture of the group. She was the only woman… but that had never mattered.

She stared at the picture for a long time, until the timer on the oven beeped, signaling that it had heated up enough to start the roast she was going to cook today. Of course she had realized that it was eight years ago today that Hughes died… she just hadn't expected there to be an article on it.

Going to the refrigerator, she pulled out the already prepared meat, and pushed it onto the oven rack. Turning around again, she almost jumped when she saw Amber at the table eating cereal.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" she asked, laughing.

"Why?" Amber asked, her eyes big as she looked at her mother, chewing a new spoonful of the cold breakfast.

"You're always so quiet when you come in here," she laughed. "Do you want some orange juice?" she offered, pulling the carton out and shaking it.

"Yes please!" she exclaimed enthusiastically. Riza smiled and handed the glass to Amber.

"Momma's gunna go get dressed… you be good. Don't get into trouble and finish your breakfast," Riza ordered.

"Okay!" the girl nodded.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"I just don't know what I'm going to do," Riza shook her head and sighed to Maria Ross.

"You can always get a loan from the bank," the woman offered.

"No, I did that last month. We're going to lose the house! I can't join back with the military, either," she said before her friend could suggest that.

"Well, why not? You were great before! I'd bet that you could make a great income if you just tried!" Maria exclaimed. "Why don't you give it a chance, Riza?"

"If anything ever happened," Riza shook her head. "What would Amber be left with? She'd lose a mother and a father," Riza sighed, defeated.

"The military has been paying you for Roy's retirement though, right?" Maria asked.

"It's not enough. I need a different solution," she blinked twice holding back the tears.

"I feel like I'm failing her," she cried. "I'm a terrible Mum."

"Of course you aren't! You're taking care of her just fine! It's just that you need a smaller place, is all," she patted her friend's shoulder.

"I can't buy a house, anymore. My credit score is awful, and the bills need to be paid. Nobody in their right mind would sell a house to me," she smiled sadly.

"I dunno," Maria could think of nothing to say.

"Look, I need to g pick up Amber, now. Al's been watching for her, she really likes him," Riza smiled sincerely.

"Everybody likes Al! He's one of the friendliest people in the city," Maria laughed. "I'll see you later, then?"

"I'll call you when I get a chance. Thanks for listening, Maria. It means a lot," Riza thanked her

"Hey, what are friends for?" she laughed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**A.N. That is chapter one!!! Yaaaaay! I know it was short… but that's okay, right? Amber is not mine, she actually belongs to** Swordsman of Fire **and this is a gift fic for him! Yay!!! Buahaha! How will Riza manage to pay the rent? WILL she pay the rent? And what happened to Roy a few months ago? All will be answered in the coming chapters! Please review!!!**


	2. Promises

**A.N. O.o I was so happy that I got reviews on the last chapter!!! Also, I apologize big time because I just noticed that I wrote this was a fic for 'Swordsman of Flame' when he is 'Swordsman of Fire.' I apologize!!! Goman, Goman!!!!! Please forgive me! I make this chapter as good as I can… I am really getting into this story. Yay. **

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 **

"So, I'm not sure what I'm going to do now," Riza sighed as she finished explaining to Ed what had happened. She was at the Elric home, attempting to pick up Amber.

Of course, once you meet Al, it's kind of hard to let go of him.

And it was even harder once you really got to know him, seeing as he was so sweet and all… plus he played a mean game of hide and go seek.

"Al! Al where are you?" Amber giggled, checking under the table at which her mother and Ed were sitting. "Come out come out where ever you are!" she called, dropping the table cloth back after making sure that the boy wasn't hiding there.

Actually, he was hiding behind the sofa, in a partially visible spot. At first he'd begun to hide in very obvious places so the toddler could find him… but then he realized that she had both her father and mother's intelligence… not to mention their military skills.

"What? So you're moving in with us, right?" Ed asked, raising an eyebrow at the blonde. Riza looked shocked for a while… as Ed waited for her to respond. Eventually he grew bored, however, and stood up.

"Well, Al and I are going to rent a moving van, we'll be back in a couple hours," Ed nodded, walking out of the room. "Yo, Alphonse! Finish that game! We gotta go pick some stuff up at Riza's!" he called over his shoulder.

"Ed!" Riza exclaimed, jumping up to go after him. "We can't do that! I'm not moving in with you guys!" she laughed as if the man were insane… which he probably was in some genius sort of way.

"Sure you can! We've got plenty of space! We have five bedrooms, for God's sake!" he turned to look at her as he slipped into his jacket.

"So what do we have to get?" Alphonse asked, placing a hand on Riza's shoulder from behind as he came into the front entryway. She turned her head and stared at him. He kept looking intently at his older brother.

"Al! Edward is just having a little mental break down where he feels the need to help everyone he sees, again," Riza explained, patting the fourteen year olds arm.

"Nah, that phase ended about two years ago," Al nodded seriously. "We only help our friends. What happened, anyway?" he asked.

"They're getting evicted from their house. They're gunna move in here," Ed nodded as if it were already decided.

"No, we are not! It wouldn't feel right! I can't take charity from you boys!" she exclaimed. "You're only children!" she grabbed Ed's wrist to stop him from opening the door.

"I'm a grown man, Riza," Ed said, looking her dead in the eye. "And Alphonse is sixteen. We've been through the gate. We've experienced what it's like to lose people important to us. We've held our own since we were little boys. Now, are you going to take our offer, or not? I won't force you, but I will insist on helping however I can," he said sternly.

"I wanna move in with Mista Ed and Al," a small voice said from behind Alphonse. They all turned to see her latch her self on around Al's leg and sit on his foot. "Please, Momma? I love Mista Ed and Al!" she said, looking at her mother. She saw so much of herself in that determined stare… and so much of Roy's passion.

"Riza?" Ed asked, giving her a hopeful smile. "It's up to you."

"You're never a burden," Al smiled, answering her next question. "This house gets lonely with just the two of us, you know."

"Momma…," Amber's lower lip trembled. Riza caved. She wanted to live here very badly, and so did Amber. She knew that the boys wouldn't have any problems with the two of them, either. She was just being her stubborn self, once more.

"Alright. But I'm going to pay you guys monthly rent, and I insist on doing all the cooking and cleaning," she said quickly. Amber jumped up, a big grin on her face.

"Yay! I'm gunna live with Al!" she said, hugging Al's leg. Al ruffled her dark hair and smiled.

"You won't regret it, Riza," Ed grinned, clapping the woman gently on the shoulder. "I promise."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_I can't believe that this is happening_ she thought as she watched the house that she'd lived in with Roy for four years being sold. (A/N Amber is a little younger than four… but that's another chapter, if you get my drift )

All their things were at the Elric home, and there were two fresh bedrooms set up for herself and Amber.

"Bye bye, house," Amber waved goodbye trough the back window of the car as they drove away.

Riza watched sadly as they turned a corner and the house disappeared from view. "There were good memories, there," she sighed, turning back around.

"There will always be the memories," Al replied from the driver's seat in the front. "And you'll have new memories, too."

"You always have the good advice, don't you?" Ed teased from beside his brother, nudging him playfully.

"Always," he smiled, his blue eyes twinkling. "Someone's gotta have some nice words here and their, right? Besides, you're always giving people advice. Except, yours is always powerful and strict sounding. Mine is nice advice that people can get used to." The boy joked.

"Some times people need a reality check!" Ed defended himself. "Don't you agree, Amber?" he turned around and smiled at the girl, nodding vigorously.

"Reality!" she repeated with enthusiasm. Al chuckled, and Riza patted her daughter's raven head.

"I rest my case," Ed crossed his arms triumphantly.

"It's a four year old we're talking about, as proof, right?" Al raised an eyebrow.

"A very clever four year old. Besides, she's not four yet, right? Isn't she turning four, what? Next week?" Ed asked, looking back at Riza. She nodded.

"Yes, I almost forgot. What with the move and all. I'll have to do something for her birthday," she pondered different possibilities.

"_We'll _do something!" Ed said demandingly. "Her birthday will be very special!"

"Ed, you know, Riza might just want to do something with her daughter on her birthday without getting you involved," Al warned. "You shouldn't force yourself on people like that."

"I do not force myself on people, Alphonse!" he replied defiantly.

"And why do you always have to argue with me?" Al asked, turning his head to look at his older brother for a moment.

"I am not arguing!"

"Are so."

"Are not!"

"You are so."

"I am not!"

"You're not!"

"I am arguing and that is final," Ed raised his nose in the air. Riza suppressed a laugh.

"I agree," Al said, also trying not to laugh.

Ed turned in between them, not understanding what was so funny. For a minute, he reviewed the argument, then realized his flaw.

"Doh!" he slapped his forehead.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**A.N. Oh, I had fun with this one! It was quite short, I know, but next is the birthday! That should be fun! I am yet to figure out how to pawn Ed and Riza into falling in love, however. Hmm… this should be tricky! No, wait, I just thought of the perfect idea!!! Wahoo, imagination!!! Thanks for all the nice reviews and for 30 reads! See ya soon!**


	3. Books and Awkward Moments

**A.N. I don't think I've ever updated stories this quickly in my LIFE! In between working on my half of a co-written story and this… wow! Thanks s much for the reviews I got, thy mean a lot! I hope everyone likes this chapter!!! **

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Amber's birthday morning came quietly, it was a cool morning in early September, and the sun was shining in through the window. It looked just like the day when she was born.

Roy had burst into tears when she was born…and it was one of the only times that Riza had seen him cry.

She got up quietly, and dressed quickly. Making her way down into the kitchen, she found Ed already there… wearing a frilly pink apron. He hadn't heard her, and she frowned to keep back the laughter. He had on white oven mits with hearts, and was baking something in the oven.

The woman backed up a couple of steps, sitting down on the stairs. She closed her eyes to mentally save the picture of Ed in a pink apron; it was too funny of a memory to lose. Poking her head quickly around the corner, and noticed that he also had on bunny slippers.

She almost burst out laughing. But back in her little corner of the staircase, she realized that d looked very cute in that attire. _Hell, he always looks cute.__**What're you thinking, girl? **I dunno. I suppose that anyone can see he's good looking. **I can't believe that I would think that. **Well it's not like he's UGLY! _

She heard padded footsteps coming up the stairs towards her, and a loud yawn that sounded like it hinted Ed's voice. (A/N you know what it sounds like when Ed yawns. Admit it.) Riza didn't have time to even think up an excuse before Ed was around the corner of the staircase and had tripped over her extended leg.

"Oof!" he exclaimed as he crashed down ad caught himself on one stairs' edge. "What the hell'd I just trip over?" he growled, sitting up on his knees. "Riza?" he yelped, she pulled her leg back to hug her knee to her chest. Her foot caught on Ed's knee (which he is kneeling on with awkward balance) and he was tripped again.

Except… this time he landed on Riza… and their faces were only inches apart. His golden eyes grew wide, and they heard footsteps rushing down the steps towards them. But both ignored it, because there was something in that look.

Both of them felt it, it was like a static charge between them. **When you think about it… Riza is very attractive… **Ed thought, but didn't try to get rid of the thought. He rather liked being this close to Riza as well.

"Erm, is this a bad time?" Alphonse's voice asked from above them as he came short of stepping on the two, sprawled out on the steps. "I mean, it's fine with me, you two being together and all! But, you know, there's a little kid in the house… maybe you should go somewhere more… I dunno," he offered, feeling very awkward and nervous.

Both adults looked up at the teenager. Neither of them really liked the sound of Al saying that… but both of them liked the 'you two being together,' bit.

"It's not like that, Al," Ed eventually mumbled, intterupting his brother's rant. "I tripped."

"Oh, alright, then," Al laughed nervously, picking his brother up by the back of his shirt and setting him back on his feet. Ed offered a hand to Riza, and she stood up.

"That's a great way to start you day, no?" she joked with a smile, trying to release some tension from the situation.

"I'm sticking to orange juice from now on," Ed sighed, turning around and going back down stairs. His bunny slippers slapped the steps with each step.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Kya!" Ed cried, jumping around the bookshelf at Amber. She giggled and spun around.

"You got me, you got me!" she exclaimed.

"Al's turn to find people," Ed grinned at his brother, whom was sitting in an armchair reading a book.

"We're in a bookstore. You should at least try to find a book for her," Al motioned to Amber. "It is her birthday, right?"

"Sure, whatever. Do you want a picture book, or what?" he asked the little girl, kneeling down at her level.

"This one, come here, come here," she tugged his hand, leading him to the children's section on the other side of the store.

"Which book is it, Amber?" he asked, looking around.

"This one," she pulled it from a shelf and held it up. "For you to read at night. Bedtime stories."

The cover read '_Fifty Children Stories'_ and had pictures on the front. He opened to the contents. Half of the stories had something to do with Alchemy, he could tell from the titles.

**_She really does take after her father. _ **

"Okay, this is the one you want? Let's go get Al," he picked the little girl up and went back to find his brother.

Outside after purchasing the books, they met up with Riza in a small restaurant where they had lunch.

When asked what she wanted to drink, Amber replied 'Milk!' To which Ed shuddered in disgust and moved his chair away a couple inches when they were given their drinks.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Happy Birthday Dear Amber, Happy Birthday to You!"

"Now blow out the candles!" Al exclaimed. It took her two tries, but the candles flickered out after a second.

Over cake, Riza raised her eyebrows in surprise. "You really made this yourself, Ed?"

"Of course! You even watched me putting it in the oven!" Ed grinned. Thinking of watching Ed… only reminded her of the occurrence afterwards. It seemed to have the same effect on the alchemist, because soon both had fallen silent.

Now Al was not stupid. Actually, he was quite observant, and putting two and two together he got (A/N FOUR, no… wait, what?) the solution. And that was that both Riza and Ed were remembering the incident from this morning.

"Alright!" Al exclaimed, standing up and clapping his hands twice. "I'm going to go grab the present that we got for Amber. Come on, Ed," Alphonse grabbed his brother's shoulder and dragged him out of the room.

Down a corridor and in another room, Al confronted his brother.

"Ed, I want to know what's going on, and I wanna know now," he let go of his brother roughly. Ed looked up at him (cause he got outgrown), startled.

"What do you mean? What's wrong, Al?" he asked, furrowing his eyebrows. Of course he knew what Al was talking about, he just decided to play stupid until directly asked; considering that the subject was somewhat embarrassing.

"What happened between you and Riza? You've both been uptight around each other all day," he said. "I know that you didn't just trip. There were thoughts going through your head, and I want to know what they were."

"Al, I would tell you if it were anything more, okay?" Ed exclaimed, raising his hands in defense.

"Would you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Ed saw the hurt and it was like a stab in the gut.

"Listen, you're my little brother, why wouldn't I tell you? If something more happens, you'll be the first one to know, I promise," he held out a hand to his brother to shake in agreement.

Al looked at it for a second, and then hugged Ed instead. Ed hugged him back.

"I trust you, but if you lie to me," Al said, backing up, "I'll kick your butt."

"Yeah right. I'd like to see you try," Ed countered, picking up one end of the package and Al grabbed the other. It wasn't the weight of the thing that made it hard to carry, but the awkward shape.

They moved through the house with it and finally got back to the kitchen. Putting it down on the floor, they stepped back to allow Amber to rip it open.

"Happy birthday!" they exclaimed.

"Ah! A puppy!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A.N. Now I will tell you people right now, it was not an 'Elricest' moment. I utterly despise Elricest, okay? Brotherly moment, that's ALL that it was. So get over it. This definitely wasn't the best chapter, but I'm kind of sick right now, so my imagination ain't running so smoothly. I tried to make the chapter funny, eve if it didn't work. Thanks for all the reviews!!!


	4. I Want My Daddy

ONE MONTH LATER

_The two men crashed through the narrow hallway, following the sound of screaming that was growing louder with each step. Whatever was happening, it couldn't be good... and there was no way that they would allow it to continue._

_Knocking down a suit of armor in their rush, they finally reached the door, and crashed into it without hesitation. But the door was unlocked, and flew open effortlessly. They stumbled, and spun around, searching the round room with their eyes to find the source of the noise. _

_The room was pitch black, and the sound of another scream echoed in the darkness. A loud sound rang out, like something onnecting hard with something else, and all they heard was a sob and whimper. _

_A spotlight suddenly shown onto the two, and they blinked in the sudden illumination. _

_"You've come?" a voice asked, full of malice._

_"No, of course not. You're seeing things," the shorter man replied. _

_"Don't be smart with me, boy," the unseen opponent replied._

_"What are you doing here? Why did we hear screaming, what's going on?" the second asked, calmly. His eyes betrayed him, however... he was obviously very scared. His wife had gone missing the day before... and now this? It was just to uncanny of circumstances for his liking._

_"We knew that you would come, they always do. Heroic ones like you two... but there will be no rescuing tonight," the voice cackled, as the door slammed shut on the dimly lit hallway behind them. The light shining on them went out, and the shorter man spun around, wishing that the screaming would start again. At least then he could have a better chance of finding the person..._

_A loud crashing noise sounded directly to the man's left, and he yelped, snapping his fingers. A flame licked up and illuminated the room, burning a circle around the entire space. They could see from the light of the flames, now... and their was a large object next to where they were standing. It looked quite heavy... enough that if it had landed on them it would kill. _

_There was a small crumpled figure in the center of the floor, dark and unmoving. Blonde hair sprawled out around its head, and the smaller man rushed over immediately on seeing the person._

_Pulling the head into his lap... he wiped away the blood and brushed back the hair with his hand. "Riza?" he exclaimed in an urgent whisper, peering down at the face in the dim light. "It's her! Come here!" he motioned to his companion, who sprinted there and was on his knees next to them in a moment. _

_Her breaths were shallow, but her heart beat was steady. Eyelids fluttered as if she was about to wake up... but as soon as she moved she was still again. The man pulled her into his own arms, cradling her like a baby. His gloved hand gently brushed her cheek, but with his gesture came a shadow from the shadows. _

_"How adorable," the figure said, tauntingly. It was the same voice from before, but quieter... as a pose to what it sounded like before, which was as if it was being spoken into a microphone. "The lovers together again. Too bad it can't stay this way. Bad guy's here," the man said, his voice to calm for the younger (and shorter) man's liking. _

_His golden eyes narrowed, and his fist balled. But his gaze quickly flicked to the floor where he'd seen movement. A shadow to large to be his was cast out along side him own. In the shadow he saw something like a baseball bat raise into the air, and just as he spun around to see his attacker, everything went black. The last thing he heard was:_

_"ED!" from his companion's voice..._

**_The scene changes _**

_Ed's eyes blinked open, and he felt a horrible pan in the top of his head. He felt awful, and tried to moe his head to see what was going on. He immediately threw up all over his lap... he was extremely dizzy. Attempting to move an arm to wipe his mouth, he found that his hands were tied behind him. _

_Turning slowly, he noticed another figure tied to a chair. He was covered in blood... his hair matted against his face with sweat. "Roy," Ed whispered, realizing that his friend was also captive. Attempting to move his legs to walk, it was then that he noticed a terrible pain in his leg, as well._

_A dirty t-shirt was tied around his leg, but it wasn't stopping the blood flow from the bullet wound in his thigh**. What the hell? They knocked me out nd then shot me, too**?! He wondered, outraged. Patting around on the ground with his hands, he felt the blood pooled beneath his rear. _

_**Maybe I could make a circle with one hand out of the blood**... Ed realized, immediately moving to do so. It was a simple transmutation circle, but it would free him of the rope that tied his hands behind his back. _

_Slapping a hand down, a faint light appeared, ad he felt his hands free. A loud noise rang out from near Roy, like he'd just been whipped with a club or something. _

_The man groaned in agony, but didn't scream. Ed slowly moved, fighting the pain in his leg. Helping Roy was much more important. Grabbing the wall behind him for support, he managed to get to his feet, quite wobbily... admitedly. _

_Nobody was watching as he clapped his hands together and slammed them onto the wall behind him. A large cylinder-ish wall surrounded the flame alchemist, blocking him from further harm. Ed chuckled to himself as their opponents began to wonder aloud what had just happened. His laughter stopped however when he heard:_

_"GO CHECK FULLMETAL," they were coming for him, now. But he didn't worry about that**... Where's Riza**?_

_Moving quietly and ignoring the pain in his head and leg, he managed to make it halfway around the room before the others spotted him. But by then he'd spotted the woman... and was kneeling next to her. Her eyes were wide, and she was gagged. She tried to speak through the binds, and he quickly pulled it away from her face. _

_"Ed, we have to get out of here. Quick, take the gun out of my holster. It's against my stomach," she ordered. Ed blushed furiously as he untied her wrists from behind her back. _

_"Would that mean that I'd have to touch under your shirt?" he demanded, looking away from her. '_

_"Get over it, Ed. We're friends! Besides, this is a life death situation!" Ed immediately obeyed her, hearing the threat in her voice. He reached beneath her jacket, pulling out the gun immediately. _

_Spinning around, he claped his hands together and smacked the ground, the wall around Roy dissapearing. He rushed over as quickly as possible, a trail of blood following him. _

_"SHOOT THE FLAME!" The original voice commanded. There was the sound of a gunshot, a final scream, and then quiet. Ed's eyes darted to where the voice had come from, and spotted two men standing next to each other. A smoking gun was in one's hand. Ed was overcome by fury, he pointed Riza's gun, and took the two out in two pulls of the trigger. _

_"Roy!" came Riza's voice. She stumbled over to her fallen husband. Ed realeased him from the chair, and caught him before he fell to the ground. _

_"Riza, take care of Amber, alright?" his voice was hoarse. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. I gotta go now."_

_"Don't talk like that! Roy Mustang, you're going to live, do you hear me?!" she choked out, blinking back tears. _

_"Roy, it'll be alright. You'll live, okay? Don;t leave us, now!" Ed exclaimed, shaking his friend. Roy motioned Ed closer. He bent low, and heard oy whisper, just loud enough for him to hear:_

_"Promise me you'll take care of them when I'm gone." _

_Ed backed up, and nodded. "Of course." Roy gripped Ed's hand tightly, in a last truce of friendship, and then the grip was gone. The light left his gray eyes... andRoy Mustang was no more. _

_Riza sobbed, collapsing on his body, as Ed slowly closed the man's eyes. He tried to hold back the tears... and only a couple actually escaped. This was the second time he'd held a dying person's hand..._

Ed sat up quickly in bed, supressing a scream. Panting for a few seconds, eyes wild, he gripped his hands into fists. He hadn't had that dream in a long time. Every time it came, he was shaken.

Roy's final words echoed through his head incesantly. Tears threatened to spill, and this time he let them, holding his head in his hands. "Why? Why's you leave, Roy?_ Why'd you have to go and die?_"He demanded of nbody in particualr.

Sobs wracked his body, it was the first time he'd cried since the death. He sniffed, trying to hold back more tears... but he couldn't do it. Standing up, he slipped his feet into the bunny slippers and stood up slowly. He might as well check on Amber.

Entering the hallway, he wiped the tears from his face and sniffed. He walked down the hall, and found Amber's door ajar. He blinked a couple times before poking his head in, he thought he'd heard whispering.

Moonlight streamed through the open window, and a warm breeze blew the light weight, white curtains. Amber's bed was empty, and Ed glanced down below the window, noticing a small figure there. Her hands were clasped together, resting on her wooden toy box; her thick, waist length, black hair blew gently in the breeze. Ed could only see her back, but could see that her little feet were tucked underneath her... in a sort of kneeling postion.

She was talking, Ed stepped inside silently to hear the words.

"I know maybe you can't hear me, but it's Amber. I really wish you did't have to go see Mista Hughes in Heaven with God... I really miss you still. Sometimes when I imagine you, it feels like you're there. Momma says that you're still watching us, and whenever I'm a'scared... I just like to think what you would do. Sometimes I imagine you standin' next to me. Momma says you weren't afraid... I won't be afaid, no no. The puppy that Mista Ed gotted me eats a lot, and she's always sleeping. I kinda wish you could see her-," the little girl paused for a minute, as if pondering. "But if you're watchin' me and Momma, you pwobably see Chiyo, too. Mista Ed seems kinda sad sometimes, now. I dunno what's buggin' him. I know if you were here that you'd help him, Daddy. Well, I gotta sleep now. I couldn't get tired... but talking to you always helps! Goodnight, Daddy."

Ed's bottom lip trembled, and he bit his lip to keep from crying all over again. The poor little girl. She sat still for a minute, and then turned around, her eyes closed. Ed didn't bother to move... he ind of wanted her to catch him there. She was talking to Roy in Heaven... and from what she'd said, Ed guessed she did this often. He wondered if she remembered what her Daddy looked like, _Sometimes I imagine you standin' next to me._ The words rushed through Ed's mind, and he realized that he did the same thing, sometimes.

The girl stood, eyes still alf closed. He watched them flutter open, and then her gaze fell on him tanding there. For the first time, he noticed tears on her cheeks and welling up in her eyes. He couldn't stand seeing the sweet little girl cry...

"Mis-Mista Ed?" she stuttered, hurrying to wipe her eyes. "I was, um, I couldn' sleep," she whispered, looking down at her bare feet.

"That's okay," he said, stepping into the room and closing the door behind him. "Were you talking to Roy- I mean, your Daddy?" he asked kindly, walkign past her and looking out the window, up into the starry sky.

"Yeah... a little," she said, turning around and looking out the window again, too.

"Are you worried?" Ed asked, after a while of silence.

"A little. You and Momma seem different. Sadder, kinda," she whispered, big eyes looking up at the side of his face. "Were you cryin', Mista Ed?" she asked him, noticing the tear stains on the sides of his face.

"Yeah... a little," he replied, not able to lie to her. She furrowed her eyebrows when he didn't look at her, and crawled up on top of her toy box. Standing up, she was almost fac to face with him. He averted his gaze to look over her head... not wanting to look the inocent girl in the eyes. She didn't know wht really happened, how Roy died. He was afraid to break down in tears at seeing her eyes.

The girl reached up and put a small hand on his cheek, forcing him to look down at her. She looked worried, as she spoke: "What is the matter?" she asked him. "Tell me."

"I miss your Daddy, too," he replied after a second passed. "I miss him a lot. But I made him a promise, and I don't let losing my friend get in the way of that promise." Ed said seriously... he was positive that she wouldn't understand. It was complicated...

But to his surprise, Amber seemed to understand. She nodded, patting his face. "We all miss Daddy," she said, and her voice was strong. "But a promise is important." She leaned forward and kissed Ed's cheek, then flung her arms around his neck.

"What's wrong, Amber?" he asked, startled.

"I miss Daddy, I want my Daddy!" she sobbed into his shirt. Her feet slipped off the toy box and Ed found himself holding her, but not really knowing how to comfort a child. "Why'd he leave me, Ed? Did he not love me, anymore?" she asked through her sobs. Her words stung the Alchemist... of course Roy loved his daughter!

"Yes, he loved you very much, he told me every day. You were very important to him," he hushed the little girl.

"Are you sure?" she mumbled into his shoulder.

"I'm positive," he replied, his voice more sure than it had been through the entire conversation.

"That's good," she whispered, she didn't cry anymore. He felt her breathing grow steady, and realized that she was falling alseep.

Placing her in bed and pulling the covers up, he brushed the dark hair- her father's hair- from her face. "Goodnight, Amber."

"Goodnight, Mista Ed. Dream good," she whispered, slipping into dreams.

"I'll try," he whispered back, before closing the door quietly behind him.

**A.N. I AM SO SORRY. This chapter took me WAY TOO LONG to update! I ope that it came out good! The longest so far, I'm proud! I started to write the chapter about... two days ago... but it turned out bad, so I rewrote it today. It's actually bad, in my opinion... I started about twenty minutes ago... and am glad to be finished. However, I enjoyed writing it! Now we know how Roy died, how sad. Aww, Amber wants a daddy**** back... maybe Ed can help... XD (shifty eyes). Next chapter will be good, bai bai!**


	5. It was not a MOVE!

"Are you sure you're okay, big brother?" Alphonse asked, yet again. "Amber said you were crying last night, and I still can't figure out why!" Al exclaimed, shaking his brother's shoulder as they turned the corner towards the butcher.

Ed shoved his fists in his pockets and sighed, turning away from the young man. "It's nothing Al, okay?"

"But you NEVER cry, Ed! I'm suspicious," Al narrowed his eyes, frowning slightly. He hated when Big Brother didn't tell him stuff.

"I was having a nightmare, that's all," he said quietly. "Please don't ask more."

"I want to help you, Edward," Al said, after a silent moment. "If you told me, I could help you get better! Really! I don't want you to cry anymore than you want nightmares!" Al argued.

"Who was it about? Mother? Sensei Izumi? Roy?" Al asked, listing down things that would terrify Ed to the point where he cried.

"Shut up, Al. Don't talk about him," Ed turned on his brother, eyes fierce. "He's gone. Don't talk about him like that. Why would I have nightmares about him?" Ed looked at his feet as they neared the Butcher Shop.

"How did he die, Ed?" Al asked softly, grabbing his brother's sleeve and stopping him from going further.

Ed stared at the ground for a while, contemplating looking at his brother. He knew it would hurt to see the worried blue eyes… he couldn't lie to Al…. He glanced up quickly, and found himself caught in an intense stare. He gasped slightly, it was much more painful to look into his little brother's eyes than he'd anticipated.

Growling, he grabbed Al's shoulder and dragged him back into a small alley off a side street. Roughly pushing the sixteen year old to stand against the wall opposite himself, he looked hard at his brother.

"You're too young, Al," he warned.

"You told me that last year! Ed, stop lying to me!" Al looked hurt.

"Al! You're only sixteen! You're a kid, you don't understand what it means to literally have someone die on top of you! To have someone holding your hand and make you promise them something when they can barely breathe! Someone you could have saved if you weren't so reckless, that you could've protected, and having their daughter and widow to look in the eye every single day!"

Ed stared into his brother's eyes, whom looked horrified, scared, and sad at the same time. His eyebrows raised in a heart breaking way, and his eyes narrowed sadly as a sad smile replaced his previous gape.

"Don't say what's gone on in my head Ed, because you don't know," he frowned. "Unable to cry, to smile, laugh, feel others when they were right next to me. For four years… it was terrible. I held Mom's hand right next to you when she died, made that same promise you did."

"Al…."

"You were younger than me when you sold your childhood. As old as me when you saw Rose as a mother for the first time. You and I have seen harsher things," Al laughed sadly. "It's disgusting, really. We've watched our entire lives disappear without a passing thought."

"I'll tell you when you can handle it, Al," Ed repeated himself, turning away. "Come on, we gotta get home soon."

Al followed his brother without another question, just like he always did… and always would do. Ed tried to protect people using himself as the shield. And even though he didn't realize it, his way of protecting was traumatizing. Sure, people were touched by how much he cared, but at the same time would cry over the fact that they would never know how much pain Ed was always in.

And it would always hurt Alphonse the worst… because he was the one that cared about and loved Ed the most. One can't bear to cry as their brother dies inside.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Stirring, we're making stew!" Amber sang a very random song about cooking dinner with her Momma.

"That's right! Stew is Mister Ed's favorite," Riza smiled at her daughter as she cut the carrots.

"Oh, yeah. Momma, why was Mista Ed crying last night?" Amber looked up with big eyes at her mother. Riza frowned, narrowing her eyes.

"How do you know Ed was crying? I didn't see that," Riza frowned deeper. "Were you spying?" She looked at her daughter disapprovingly. Next she would be like Roy, sending her lower officers to spy _for _her!

"No, no. I was talkin' to Daddy, and Mista Ed was listenin'. He cried, I dunno why. Then he said Daddy loved us, yup," Amber didn't seem to think much of it, judging by her nonchalant attitude… that or she couldn't comprehend too much at her young age. Riza guessed the latter.

"You were… talking to you father?" Riza tried to cover the worry in her voice. It might not be healthy for her to be talking to Roy. What if it caused problems later in her life? People may think she was insane or schizophrenic.

"Yup, you know, In Heaven with God," Amber shrugged. "He doesn't say much, 'cept for in my dreams. Then he tells me stories about Mista Ed, Al, and some Phiwosofer's Stone," the little girl nodded vigorously. "But I dunno much 'bout that."

Riza gasped… the Philosopher's Stone? How would the toddler know about that? There was no way Ed or Al would tell her… they'd already assured her that they wouldn't. And she hadn't spoken of it… so, what if it _were_ Roy? Could it be possible he were talking to her from the other side?

Riza shook her head. The thought was just too crazy.

"Yup. I sit on his lap, he wears his soldier clothes and he tells me all about it. Sometimes he lets me wear those ignition gloves. But I dunno how to use 'em. He's still teaching me!" Amber seemed pleased with herself. "He said once you betta' find another guy… so can have a sister or bwotha!" Amber giggled.

"What?!" Riza exclaimed, staring at the little girl. What was she talking about? This was NOT something that could come out of a four year olds' imagination! There was no use denying it. Roy was pumping his wise ass comments into his daughter while she was dreaming.

"Yeah! Can we name him Albert?" Amber asked, staring at her mother with pleading eyes. "Daddy like that name, you know. He says Mista Ed does, too. So when you have the baby, everyone is so happy!"

Riza fell backwards and landed on her bottom on the kitchen floor. "This is not possible," she mumbled. _What is wrong with you, man?! _She addressed the spiritual Roy. _You're dead, and you still make my life a living hell! No… that's not right, you're teaching our **daughter **to do it for you! Ugh! _

"Mommy, you okay?" Amber was standing in front of Riza's face when she looked down… she'd been staring up at the ceiling from her position on the floor. Amber poked the ex-lieutenant's forehead.

"Yeah… I'm fine, just fine. Er, tell Daddy that he should keep his thoughts to himself next time, okay?" Riza laughed nervously.

"Yup! He knew you'd say that! He says that you should keep your hands to yourself! He saw you put that move on Mista Ed the other day on the kitchen stairs!" Amber's expression was uncharacteristically serious. Riza's jaw dropped. The girl definitely had NOT seen that. She was positive of it, Roy being in heaven and sending dreams to Amber was the only plausible explanation.

No matter how insane it sounded.

"She did not put a move on me!" a man's voice exclaimed form behind Riza. Riza turned to look at the doorway, and Amber looked up.

The Elric brothers were standing in the doorway, and Ed was looking extremely uncomfortable.

Al was hanging off the doorframe, laughing his pants off. "Than- what was it- big brother?" he chocked from between insane giggles.

"I tripped!" he crossed his arms and frowned deeply. Riza blushed bright red.

"Shut the hell up, Mustang!" Ed balled his fists and yelled up at the ceiling.

"Mista Ed is talking to himself," Amber mumbled to Al, pulling his pant leg, suddenly at the man's side.

"He does that a lot. We tried breaking him of it a while ago. Didn't work," Al whispered back.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**A.N. I had sooo much fun with this one!!! Hahaha. Sorry for the late update, I try my best. I've had tons of hmwrk and stuff lately. Oh, and Black Hayate died… just to let y'all know. See you soon! Please review!!! **


	6. To Tell Each Other

_Why doesthis all have to be so complicated? Roy dying, losing my job, not being able to pay the bills, and now moving in with the Elrics... And on top of that, my feelings for Ed have changed way too much. I feel as if he's more to me than a close friend now. Like, I want him to be something more... I just don't know if he feels the same way? And what about my dream last night? It was as if Roy was telling me that I needed him..._

**FLASHBACK TO DREAM**

"Roy, I, yes, I will," Riza gasped, throwing her arms around the man's neck before he could slip the ring onto her finger. She felt his hand brush her face as he pulled her into a kiss. 

"Thank you, Riza," he whispered into the kiss as their eyes slipped closed...

_"She's beautiful," he whispered, running a finger along the just born baby's cheek. A tear rolled down his cheek and dropped onto Riza's shoulder. Her hair was mussed and her cheeks were flushed after the delivery. _

_"She looks just like you," Riza whispered, smiling up at Roy and then back down at the sleeping infant n her arms. _

**Riza choked out her final words to him through tears as she sobbed onto his chest. She watched through blurry eyes as he pulled Ed's ear close to his lips and whispered words inaudible. His grip on her hand slackened after a moment, and his thumb that had been rubbing her hand stopped moving. Ed closed his eyes. **

**_"Riza, I know it still hurts," he whispered into her shoulder. They were standing together in a cloudy area, somewhat like Heaven, but there was a gate wide open in the background. "But you need to move on. Not only for you, but for Amber. I can't be her father from the after life, I can't do what a living person can. She needs a father." His fingers ran through her blonde hair as she cried into his almost transparent chest. _**

**_"Roy, why'd you have to ome looking for me? I wish to Gd you were still with us," she mumbled, wrapping her arms tighter around his waist. _**

**_She felt his tears on her shoulder. "I wish I could come back, too. But there's someone else for you," he kissed her neck gently. "I've got to go, it's almost morning. He's waiting for you at home. Go do what you think is right, Riza," his hand cupped her cheek for a moment as he backed away from her. His hand slipped out of hers as the two clung for a last moment. _**

**_"I will, Roy," she sobbed as he faded out of sight. The gate remained still for a moment, then slammed shut with a loud BOOM and dissappeared completely. _**

Riza woke up feeling better than she had in months... but her head was full of confusion.

**END FLASHBACK TO PREVIOUS NIGHT**

(A/N Sorry there will be a lot of time lapse in this chappie.)

She opened the door to the kitchen and tossed her key onto the counter, holding the door for Maria.

"I really appreciate you helping me," she smiled, setting her groceries down on the kitche table. "Do you want to stay for dinner?" Riza offered.

"Oh, no trouble!" Maria waved it off with a gentle smile. "I'd love to stay, but I've got a doctor's appointment in a half hour," she tapped her still flat stomach.

"Thanks anyway, Maria, I'll call you soon! Tell me if you need absolutely anything, alright?" Riza opened the door once more for her brunette friend to exit.

"Will do, bye Riza!" she smiled, walking down the steps and slipping into the front seat of the car. Riza waved as the car turned a corner and disspaeared.

_I cannot wait for that baby to be born._ Riza thought to herself with a smile. Amber and Al were out buying supplies for the puppy, and Edward was...

"Ed?!" Riza called into the empty house. All she heard was an echo. Nobody was home... she wondered where Ed was. It was a Saturday, so he probably wasn't at work. _Probably at the library again. I should go check on him... after I put away the groceries. _

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"You came all the way down here to find me?" Ed chuckled, glancing up at the woman who sat down next to him at the reading desk.

"I was worried, sue me!" she raised an eyebrow, at him. "You didn't say you were going out today. Plus, I had nothing better to do," she crossed her arms as a pink blush croshed her cheeks.

"Whatever, then," Ed said nonchalantly. He returned to reading his book. Riza wathed him for a while. Her eyes moved down his profile, examining his features and trying to remember what he looked like as a child of twelve.

His features had become much more angled, different then the sweet looking boy he'd been. He really was a handsome man... but that was only part of what attracted Riza. His personality... so gallant and brave. Loving, kind, laid back, strong, supportive... sometimes she would find herself over-whelmed by his near perfection.

"Ed..." she whispered, just because she felt like saying his name. He didn;t hear her, he was absorbed in the book... or so she thought.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I felt her eyes on the side of my face but I kept reading my book. I could tell that she was thinking hard, and it wracked my nerves.

What was she thinking about? About me? About the book I was reading? I was definitely thinking about he being right beside me...

Which was rather odd seeing as she'd been very close to me at other times before. I was so used to Riza... but lately it was different. I wanted to tell her that she was more to me than a friend, more than somone just living in my house. I was also somewhat afraid.

What if she moved out? What if she literally got a great job, picked up, and left? I wouldn't be able to handle it! I didn't know why... but I just wanted her to stay.

It was terrible for me to think that way, but I didn't want her to find a job. I didn't want her to stand on her own two feet like she always had. I wanted to take care of her and Amber. And not only because I'd promised Roy.

I felt that... maybe I'd fallen in love with Riza Mustang.

And then she whispered my name. I didn;t react, but I loved the way she said it. Just as if she was dying to say my name. Maybe she was trying to get me to speak to her... but I don't think so. It was just too nonchalant.

So I kept reading, or at least acting as if I was, with the occasional page flip here and tapping on the desk there.

I was just glad to be in her presence. It made me feel... safe. Complete, even.

When I care about someone, I really care. It's never and if-y situation with me. I either have feelings for you or I don't. My emotions are pretty much set in stone.

But with her it was different. Some days I wanted to be near her... and others I wanted to get away from her, as if it were too much for me to handle. That's whay I was surprised today when she came to the library. I was afraid to face her at home, and I don't know why. I was just thinking that maybe I'd falter in my speach, or the words would come out wrong.

I cared a lot about how I looked to her. And... I wanted her to know that.

0o0o0o0o0

She cared about him a lot... how she appeared in his eyes. And she wanted him to know it.

0o0o0o0o0

She just wasn't sure...

0o0o0o0o0

I just don't know how...

0o0o0o0o0

To tell him.

0o0o0o0o0

To tell her.

**a/n Not my favorite chapter. Next will be the final one, however. PLEASE REVIEW it means so much and I barely have any reviews on 6 chapters!!! (whimper)**


	7. All Because of Amber

** A.N/ Hi people! I'm back with the weekly update, and this time it is the final chapter...o.O! Ooh I've been anticipating writing this for so long! Again, this is a story for my friend Swordsman of Fire! KYA! Everyone read his stories he writes good. Haha okay I am very happy with all the reviews I got last chapter! I am very proud that this story has become bigger than I imagined! Please enjoy this chapter, I am trying to make it extremely long for all my poor reviewer people who say it is to-o short! **

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The snow was falling outside Edward's bedroom window, but still he left it open. His eyes were soft in the winter beauty of the falling ice crystals. A freezing breeze blew the silently falling snow into his bedroom, scattering it across his neat desk and onto his arms and lap. His left arm was freezing, his cuff rolled up above his elbow, while the frozen water stuck to his right arm… unable to melt on the hard, automail surface.

Ed allowed the snow to freeze his arm for a few more minutes. The alchemist bit the inside of his cheek to keep down the tears. He didn't understand himself lately, he was crying openly often (and for Ed, often was twice in five months), and he'd started to feel as if there were something missing in the bottom of his stomach. Being near Riza or the others seemed to help some but he couldn't seem to put his finger on what he kept forgetting what to do or find.

The young man sniffled once, and controlled himself. And none to soon, a soft nock came from the door behind him. Ed spun in his chair and wiped his eye s quickly, brushing the snow onto the floor and quickly shutting the window. "Come in!" he called, turning back to face his desk and pull a book out as the person entered.

"Edward, I was just wondering if you're hungry… dinner's done," Riza's soft voice asked him, and he turned around, keeping the book in his hands. She was standing halfway through the door, holding the knob and smiling gently. Her eye brows furrowed at the sight of the book, however.

"What are you reading?" she asked him, stepping forward into the room and leaving the door ajar behind her.

Ed raised his eyebrows, taken aback. He hadn't checked the cover before picking the book up to make an excuse as to what he was doing in his bedroom and what he'd been doing all day. To be honest, he had been reading on his bed most of the cold day, it was a Sunday, and there was no work. It hadn't been until about a half hour before that he noticed it was snowing and opened the window to feel the cold air on his skin.

The blonde feigned surprise, frowning slightly and turning the book to look at the cover and read the title quickly before answering her. "Rainy Days Blessed," he answered, grinning goofily.

Riza's jaw dropped before she slapped her hand over her mouth to hold back the giggles. "Are you serious?" she asked him. "You've been reading my cliché novels?" she asked, tears forming in the corners of her eyes from hysterics.

Ed's face was covered in total surprise as he stared at the cover of the book. He hadn't even realized that this was the book he'd picked up. He hadn't meant to, that was for sure. But (even though he didn't want to admit it (even to himself)) he had been reading her books lately. He'd read so much on alchemy in the last few weeks that he had grown quickly annoyed. Most of it he had known since he was twelve years old, anyway!

So, though it was quite pathetic he knew, he had turned to the corny romance books.

"No! I don't even like this book! I mean, I wouldn't know if I would like it or not because I've never read it! That is, even if I **did** read it," he stuttered his words out in a fury. "Which I have **not**, I definitely would **not** like it!" he nodded, rethinking his words very quickly to make sure they made sense.

Riza chuckled. "Yes, so I suppose it's not that appealing for me to like them," she shrugged crossing her arms.

"No! You're a woman, of course you would like them," Ed waved it off with his right hand. Riza's eyes grew wide.

"So you're saying that all women like these types of books," she raised an eyebrow. "How sexist."

"Um, no I didn't mean it that way, only women like you do," he nodded happily, then realized that that sounded wrong too. "Not to say that you are a type of woman, you aren't! You're original!" he grinned. **_Way to fix it_** he thought to himself.

Riza's previously angry eyes softened. "Thanks, Ed." She turned away to leave the room.

"Hey, Riza," Ed stopped her suddenly and she turned around. "Dinner would be nice!" he smiled, and her spine tingled. Why was it that whenever she was near him… she felt so different?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_"Always take care of each other, that's what is important, boys," she whispered, her hand clamped tightly in theirs. They stared at her dark eyes, wishing that she didn't look so weak, her chestnut brown hair strewn out on the pillow. Her beautiful face surrounded in the dark locks… looking older than it really was, worn out. She looked like a dying angel. _

_Her grip squeezed theirs back for a final fleeting second, and then slowly loosened as her head rolled to the side. Her eyes closed, and she was gone. _

_Al cried, and Ed had only wrapped an arm around his shoulders, refusing to let a single tear fall. There was no way that he could let his baby brother see him weakened by anything. He had to stay strong, for Alphonse, for his late mother, for the people around him. _

_It was all his father's fault… if he had still been there then his mom wouldn't have ever gotten sick like this! They couldn't live without her. Neither knew how to cook, they were aware of the barest alchemy, had no family left, no home. Well… they had these four walls, but it couldn't really be called home without their mothe there with them. _

_She'd always been there. To cook for them, clean up their mess, praise their alchemy skills, give them haircuts… she was their lives. _

_And she was gone. Her hand slipped away again and again like an overplayed flashback, the life left her eyes. _

_The scene changed, and he saw his mother hanging up the wet laundry on the clothesline to dry. HE handed her a toy horse, proudly announcing that he had transmuted it. She smiled and accepted the gift… but her sweet smile turned horrendous. _

_An evil grin, and blood trickled down her chin as she whispered: _

_ "But it's too bad that you couldn't transmute me, too." _

Ed sat up quickly in bed, golden eyes flying open as he let out a scream. He panted, his eyes wild as he looked around the room, nightmares still running through his head. Even at twenty years old the terrible dreams refused to cease and they ripped him apart way too often.

He hadn't had anything that actually woke him up in the middle of the night since he was younger, though. It took him a few seconds to comprehend, but soon he realized that it had been a dream, and his head fell into his hands.

"Only a dream," he whispered through panting breaths. His eyes narrowed to keep back tears, the pain of losing his mother and never once crying overcoming him. There were footsteps outside in the hallway, and he heard a gun click.

A half second later the door swung open and Riza stood in the doorway, holding her gun ready. Her red eyes scanned the room, then fell on Ed, sitting huddled in the bed. He glanced between his elbow and knee and saw her standing there, worry in her eyes as she stopped, puzzled.

She didn't move, didn't seem to know what to do. If she should go to him and ask what was wrong, or just turn and leave, knowing that he wasn't hurt.

"Edward," she said slowly, her voice questioning. "Is something wrong? I heard you scream," she stepped forward towards his bed.

"Nightmare," he said simply, not able to hide the fear, the torment, the hurt in his voice. He turned his eyes away again, unable to force her. What kind of a man was he? Crying and shivering in bed at night like a child? Needing the help of a woman who had already been trough too much?

"Ed you can tell me what happened," she whispered, walking closer until she was next to the bed. Slowly she moved a hand forward to place on his shoulder, hesitated, and went to back up. An automail hand caught her wrist and pulled it down onto a warm shoulder.

Riza stood stunned, but gripped Ed's shoulder tightly. _He… wants me to hold him? Ed's the kind that always shuns physical contact… then again nobody ever tries to comfort him. _Her eyes softened as she rubbed his shoulder in slow, even circles. His hand gripped her wrist gently, the freezing metal hard against her skin. She couldn't believe how wonderful it felt to be touched by the automail… better than she would have imagined.

Before she would have disliked touching the artificial object that served as a limb… but in the back of her mind she knew now that in the future there would be few things she enjoyed more.

"Riza," his soft voice broke through her thoughts. She looked away from her hand on his shoulder and saw his tear stained face, amber eyes staring up at her. "You- you know you can go home whenever you want," he said, his voice louder, but choking up a couple times. He tried to hold back the tears as new thoughts and old flashed behind his eyes.

Light from the moon outside illuminated Riza's face, falling through the window where the curtains were pulled back. A snowy court yard was revealed below, the ice crystals shimmering in lunar beauty.

Riza gasped lightly, her arm froze up and her back tensed. Ed wanted her to leave, he probably wanted her and Amber to move out again so that he could entertain people. He was a grown man, and his brother a teenager, they probably wanted to start seeing women. Making friends with other men in the town….

"Ed, I'll leave if- if you want me to," she whispered, backing her arm away and half smiling. "I only wanted to see-" she was cut off by his startled look.

"What's wrong?" she asked, seeing his worried eyes, he frown. She mistook the look for anger, and backed away, half smiling nervously. "I'll leave you to sleep, sorry," she whispered, moving to leave through the half-open door.

Her hand on the knob, she was stopped dead in her tracks by his next words. "Don't!" he exclaimed, his voice a harsh whisper.

Riza stood wide eyed as she listened to him, silent behind her. Slowly, she closed the door and turned the knob. With a soft _click_ the door shut and she stood there, staring at it's blue surface. "Don't what, Ed?" she asked softly, not looking at him.

"Don't… don't leave me! Don't leave me too!" he sobbed, swinging his legs over the bed. Riza spun quickly on her heal, seeing his eyes, intense… staring at hers.

She frowned slightly. What did he mean, don't leave him? "Ed, what do you mean?" she asked, striding across the room until she was a few feet across from him.

"Don't leave us. Don't leave Al, don't leave me. You do everything here," he whispered, staring down at his lap. His shirt was off (A/N which is how I imagine Ed would normally sleep. Besides Riza would not be embarrassed! Roy had abs too!) and he wore blue pajama bottoms.

"Besides, we like Amber! I think Alphonse is happier with her along, like a little sister," he stood up quickly. Riza stood still, looking at him with wondering eyes. "We need you…. I need you," in a swift motion, Riza was pulled towards the young man, and felt strong arms wrap around her, pulling her into a gentle, tight embrace.

Her eyes were startled as she looked out the window over his shoulder.

"First with Mom, then Alphonse, Hughes, Nina, Winry, Pinako, Dad, Roy…. Everyone always has to die," he said softly, his forehead on her shoulder. She felt his shoulders shaking with more silent sobs, and she slowly moved her arms up, hugging him back. Relaxing into the embrace, she hushed him, running a hand through the soft hair.

"It's okay… Ed, I'm not going anywhere," she kissed his shoulder. "I'll stay with you if you want me to. But only if you want me to," she consoled him.

"But why would you tell me I could leave if you don't want me to?" she wondered aloud, running her hand through his loose hair in a rhythmic motion.

"I thought you didn't want to be here anymore, held down by Al and I. Maybe you wanted to go back to the house where you were with Roy," he choked. "But then you sounded like I was kicking you out. And all I want is for you to be happy," he hugged her tighter.

(A/N Okay just a quick note. Yeah this is where stuff gets all cute and fluffy. HAHA! I know that there's been barely any romance up until this point and it all seems harried but remember these people have been living together for 7 MONTHS! Besides they've known each other for 8 years so get over it! Neh neh!)

"Edward…" she whispered, not sure what to say. They stood together for a few moments, the silence surrounding the couple in its silky folds.

There were foot steps outside the door, and behind them they heard It swing open.

"Momma where are you?" a small voice asked. "You weren't in bed. I need a drink," she moaned. Riza turned her neck to look at her daughter and Ed looked up at the toddler.

Her eyes were still closed, she hadn't spotted them yet. Neither knew what to do, they were stunned… and as the girl's dark eyes opened, Ed and Riza's faces turned bright red.

Amber's face portrayed shock, confusion, and happiness all in one. She clapped her hands together after a second and blushed.

"What are you two doing?" she giggled.

Edward and Riza stuttered, neither sure how to explain the true story to a four year old. Finally Amber grew bored of their ramblings and cut in, snapping her fingers three times at them.

"Are you gunna kiss?" she stressed out the word (A/N I let you guess which one) with anxious eyes.

"Yes but we can't exactly do that in front of a child, now can we?" Ed asked over Riza's shoulder, his voice childish and somewhat mocking.

"Go to bed, Amber, Momma will be there soon," Riza sighed, turning back and resting her forehead on Ed's shoulder… portraying exhaustion.

"Goodnight," Amber yawned, turning and leaving.

The two stood there for another moment, unsure what to do.

"Hey, Riza?" Ed asked, his voice slow and worried.

"Yes, Edward?" she asked as nonchalantly as possible, positive of what he was thinking.

"I did say, um, you know she's just a kid and…" his voice trailed off.

"It's okay Edward," she whispered, looking up into his eyes.

"I can't lie to her," Ed whispered… and their faces got closer, and closer… until…

"BROTHER!" Alphonse yelped, swinging the door open. "Where's Riza?! She disappeared!" he paused suddenly at seeing the others, lips a mere inch apart.

Ed glared up at his younger brother, motioning curtly with his hand for him to leave.

"Oh, uh, okay. Sorry, I'll just be going now, I gotta get to… the laundry," he said unsurely, turning a deep red and leaving.

Ed laughed loudly as he turned back to Riza. And in a single swift motion, he had kissed her with the most intensity he could muster, and she was smiling into the kiss and kissing back.

Ed and Riza got married three months later. They had five children and three of them grew up to be state alchemists. They haven't parted and never will… and they are just as in love as they were when she first moved in.

Alphonse married a girl named Eileen, and they had eight cats… or rather they adopted them. They also had a son and a daughter, whom they named Edward and Trisha.

As for Amber, she takes after her father. Wears the spare pair of gloves that her mother saved, and knows just how to use them. When people asks, she replies that she is the daughter of the three most amazing soldiers the Military State had ever seen.

**END **

**A.N. Yay! All done! I'm so happy! Wahoo can't wait to upload this! I am pretty happy with the ending and the detail! Yay but now I find myself wishing to be Riza (grr). Okay see you all soon and I hope you liked the story, Swordy! **


End file.
